Black Raven, Pink Flower
by Panda.Held
Summary: "Oops!" the black haired boy said as he accidentally ripped the bra. "Kya! I'll kill you!" the pink haired girl said.  Hanami didn't know what she got herself into, when she turned her back on this handsome guy.  Rated M for future chapters. Some humor


A/N: I don't own the Naruto characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

I'm sorry for every mistake I made, I'm German ^^'. (- I really need a proof-reader)

**Black Raven, Pink Flower**

**.: Prologue :.**

The war was finally over. Both Madara and the ninja ally had lost lots of people.

But at least they were able to win against Madara and his army. Naruto fought against Sasuke and when everybody thought it will be over and Saskue will be defeated, he suddenly disappeared. No one saw him again. Naruto was depressed but with the help of his girlfriend Hinata he was able to find his way back in life. He soon became Hokage when Tsunade retired and Hinata became a Sensei.

Sakura was even more depressed than Naruto and she was sent away to Sunagakure so she can forget about the happenings in Konoha and because she should train some young ninjas there.

Shikamaru was going with her to watch over her since the two became good friends during the war.

His other mission in Suna was to train Jonins for the Anbu Tactics. The rest of the crew stayed in Konoha.

Ino was the head of the Konoha hospital because Sakura was away, Sai, Tenten, Lee and Neji were head of different Anbu sections and Chouji was a teacher in the Ninja Academy.

Now 20 years later Naruto and his friends are proud parents. Their children are between 16 and 18 years old and they've all passed the Chunin test...

**.: Chapter 01.1 :.**

_**Birthday**_

Hanami Haruno woke up when the sun stroked her soft pink hair. Today is her 17th birthday.

She wasn't that excited about her birthday like she was when she was younger. She slowly got out of her bed and opened her window wide. Smelling the fresh air and the sweet scent of flowers, she sat on the edge of her window. 'Good morning Mi-chan!' she heard a familiar voice. Hanami looked down to see her best friend Reika. 'Hey Reika! Hang on there, I'll come down!' Hanami shouted. She quickly put on her favourite tight white coloured dress and rushed downstairs. There she nearly bumped into her dad who caught hold of her. 'Oi! Slow down Hanami. Happy Birthday sweetie!' Her father said while hugging her. Hanami made a face and escaped from his hold, smiling.

'Thank you daddy!' she said and kissed him on the cheek. 'But I have to open the door, Reika is waiting out there!' 'Don't worry, I already let her in. Happy Birthday honey! ' Hanamis mother Sakura said, hugging her from behind. Hanami smiled and hugged her back. 'Thanks mum' Hanami quickly said before she rushed into the kitchen. There she saw her best friend sitting on a chair. 'Happy Birthday Mi-chan!' Reika said and gave her friend a little hug. 'Aww thank you so much!' Hanami said with red cheeks. 'But you know, you'll get your present this night,' Reika mumbled into Hanamis ear. Hanami, her parents and Reika had a nice breakfast, after Hanami received her presents. Just when they were finished the doorbell rang. 'I'll open the door!' Hanami shouted and she went for the door. On the porch stood a tall man with spiky silver hair, wearing a mask.

'Congratulations Hanami' he said. 'Oh my you've surely grown up fast and drop-dead gorgeous,' he added. Hanami blushed when she heard his words. 'Kakashi-san are you teasing her again?' Hanamis father said grinning. 'Me? Oh no, I'm telling the truth. I bet all the Konoha guys are after her,' Kakashi laughed. Hanami sighed, turned away and went to the kitchen. She knew that they'll talk about village business now and she wasn't much interested in it. 'Was that Kakashi-sensei?' Sakura asked when her daughter arrived. 'Yeah, he congratulated me and now he and dad are talking about Konoha-Suna-business. How boring,' she mumbled. 'Hanami! You know your dad is the Kazekage and since Kakashi-sensei is the head of the counsel he has to talk to your dad about the relationships. Even if you're born in Konoha, your dad belongs to Suna as Kazekage,' 'I know, I know. Come on Reika, let's go somewhere else, okay?' Hanami asked her friend. 'Sure.' the blond girl said. She was exactly looking like her mother Ino, except for the black eyes and pale skin from her father Sai. The two girls left the house and walked through Konoha, chattering happily. 'So what have you planned for tonight Rei-chan?' Hanami wanted to know. 'As if I would tell you Mi-chan!' Reika answered. Oh yeah she had planned something good for Hanami, that's for sure but there's no way she would tell her best friend what it'll be until she sees it herself. 'You're mean!' Hanami pouted, throwing her pink hair back. The girls went to their favourite place: the meadow near the training ground. Hanami loved all flowers in there. To her they're are simply beautiful and their scent always made her relax. 'Mhmm I love this smell' Reika said and sat down onto the grass. Hanami sat beside her and let herself fall into the grass. There she laid, watching the clouds passing by lazily. Reika did the same and they almost fell asleep if it wasn't for Minato, their best friend - the boy Reika has a crush on - and the Hokage's son. 'Yo! Congrats Mi-chan!' he shouted, waving at the two girls. Reika immediately blushed and quickly looked away when Minato looked at her before he hugged Hanami. 'Yeah, yeah thanks Minato,' Hanami said, pushing him a little away. Minato always goes to the extreme whatever he's doing. When you told him to train harder he'll train like mad and if you tell him to relax more he won't do anything at all. Minato sat down in front of the girls, still grinning. 'Guess what? We're planning …' he began but Reika slapped him before he could continue. 'Stupid! Don't tell her the secret!' she said, forgetting that she loved him. 'Ouch Reika! You knocked me as hard as a boy, are you sure you're a girl?' he mourned holding his red cheek. Reika snorted and looked down on him. 'I AM a girl but you're just an idiot!' Reika said, turning away.

Hanami watched her friends fighting with each other. 'Oh dear they'll never confess if they're always like this.' Hanami thought. She knew that Reika has feelings for Minato and that Minato also has feelings for Reika but they just didn't realize it. Hanami sighed and stood up. Without a word she walked further until she reached the lovely small river that she liked so much. She climbed onto a rock and took off her shoes. She carelessly threw them aside and Hanami let her feet into the cool water. She closed her eyes and relaxed. In the distance a black haired boy was watching her with eyes as blue as the ocean. He approached quietly, so Hanami didn't hear a thing. When she turned around she looked into an unknown face. 'AH!' she cried out loud and fell backwards. 'Oh no the water will ruin my new dress' Hanami thought before the boy caught her. Still breathing like she was running a marathon she looked up to the black haired. 'Got you,' he just said, grinning a little because they're standing like in a dance position. Hanami made a face 'You scared me to death! Let me down!' she exclaimed and pouted. 'Okay if you want me to' the boy said and took his hands off her. With a loud 'SPLASH' Hanami fell into the water, slightly surprised. Luckily the water wasn't that deep so she could easily get up. Hanami angrily climbed out of the water and glared at him.

The black haired boy just shrugged 'You told me to let you down, don't you?' he grinned. 'By the way nice underwear.' he added. Hanami looked down just to see that her white dress became transparent. 'Kyaa!' she shouted while blushing, trying to hide herself with her hands which was of course impossible. The boy just sighed. 'You should change or you'll catch a cold' he mumbled and sat down. Hanami turned to him 'Catching a cold is the smallest problem I got. I'm as good as naked!' she shrieked. 'Lend me your shirt.' Hanami demanded. 'Why should I? It's mine and it's not my business if you run naked through town or not.' 'But that's what nice guys do. They help girls and give them their shirts when the girls are cold or so,' she explained. The black haired just laughed. 'I'm not a nice guy and you read too much love stories, that's all. If you want something you must give something!' he answered. Hanami gave him an annoyed look 'So then what do you want? Hurry up it's my birthday and I don't have much time!' she shivered. 'At first: Take it off!' he demanded 'Take what off?' 'The wet dress, stupid,' 'Are you a stupid pervert?' Hanami shouted and before she could say any other things he shut her mouth with his hand.

'Will you finally shut up? I'm not a pervert, stupid.' he said annoyed. He took a kunai out and ripped her dress on the back but unfortunately he also ripped her bra. 'Oops.' he said when Hanamis eyes widened in shock. 'You stupid punk! What have you done? Don't move. When you move I'll kill you. Seriously!' she threatened. 'Then what should I do?' the boy asked. 'Hold me close to you and close your eyes!' 'Tsk who's now the pervert?' he asked. 'Shut up just do it!' 'Okay,' the boy said and closed his eyes. Hanami sighed in relief and she took the boys arms off her and held her bra with one hand. With the other hand she tried to take off his shirt but failed. 'Take your shirt off...please,' Hanami said and watched the boy taking of his shirt. She quickly took the shirt and put it on.

The shirt was black and was long so you couldn't see her panties. 'I'm sorry, that bra was nice!' the black haired said, looking at her. 'And boy clothes don't suit you,' he added without hesitation. Hanami glared at him 'Did I tell you to open your eyes?' 'Did I tell you that I'll listen to you?' he stuck out his tongue. Hanami blushed and turned around and started to walk away. 'Hey you forgot...' the boy shouted. '...your bra' he murmured and looked at the bra in his hand. 'And I even don't know her name – how will I get my shirt back?' he thought and then sat down, watching the water flowing slowly...

Hanami ran home without paying attention to the passengers who laughed at her because she was half naked. 'I'm almost home. Stupid people. Stupid boy.' she thought when she saw her house. Unfortunately Kakashi crossed her path. 'Oh dear Hanami-chan, what happened to you?' he asked amused. Hanami glared at him. 'A stupid guy threw me into the river and all I got is his lousy shirt.' she complained. 'Now please let me go' she said and ignored his further questions. She didn't want to hear any of them. She just wanted to change into her own clothes and get rid of the foreign shirt as soon as possible. The pink haired girl was able to get into her room without being noticed by her parents. She changed into new clothes. Black one this time. 'Just in case' she though. The foreign shirt was completely wet so Hanami put it onto the window ledge so it could dry. Then she went downstairs to celebrate the first part of her birthday...

So this was the first part of the first chapter. I'd be happy to hear whether you liked it or not so I can improve :D


End file.
